The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved control system for transitioning a DC-DC voltage converter from a buck operational mode to a safe operational mode. In particular, the control system utilizes redundant and independent applications that send distinct command values to a hardware abstraction layer to command a microcontroller to generate control signals to transition desired switches within a DC-DC voltage converter control circuit in the DC-DC voltage converter to open operational states. The distinct command values have a Hamming distance of at least four from one another to ensure that correct command values are being received by the hardware abstraction layer.
As a result, the inventive control system can more reliably transition the DC-DC voltage converter to the safe operational mode.